Onegai
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [Drabble] Bagaimana hancurnya hati seorang adik, saat kakaknya tidak menepati janji sederhana? Sederhana, tapi juga sedikit berbahaya. /AU, Uzumaki siblings yey!/


**Onegai**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Himawari sedang demam. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri ke sekolah. Ia berpesan pada Boruto agar menjemputnya nanti. Kakaknya mengiyakan.

Jadi, sekarang Himawari sedang menunggu Boruto di kantin. Aroma lezat makanan kantin tak menggubris seleranya.

Himawari mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang kakak. Namun, si sulung Uzumaki itu menyuruh adiknya untuk menunggu sebentar, karena ia dan beberapa temannya sedang membahas soal-soal yang menjadi tugas mereka.

Himawari menunggu lagi. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena perutnya masih kosong. Sayangnya, Boruto malah membuat ponselnya dalam mode _silent_. Akibatnya, berapa kali pun Himawari menelepon, Boruto tak akan menyadarinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Himawari tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia mengirim pesan pada Boruto bahwa ia pulang sendiri saja. Ponsel Boruto bergetar setelah menerima pesan dari Himawari. Namun, tetap saja ia tak tahu karena ponselnya sekarang ada di dalam tas.

Himawari memastikan pesannya telah diterima oleh Boruto. Gadis berambut indigo pendek itu pun beranjak meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah lunglai.

 _'Setidaknya, Boruto-niichan tidak perlu repot mencariku lagi nanti ke sekolah.'_ pikirnya.

Lima belas menit setelah kepergian Hinata dari kantin, Boruto menyerah untuk membahas tugasnya lagi. "Ah, kenapa si Shikadai cepat sekali pulangnya?" sungutnya kesal sambil mengacak rambut.

Cewek berambut hitam di hadapan Boruto membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kepalaku serasa mau pecah." Ia mengerut dahi mulusnya.

Bocah berambut pirang di samping Boruto mendengus. "Aku ikut dengan kalian, karena kupikir kalian bisa menolongku."

Tak ada cara lain. Otak Boruto seperti akan meledak. Akhirnya, mereka bubar dan meninggalkan kantin.

Boruto menaiki sepedanya. Ia berangkat ke sekolah Himawari. Sesampainya di sana, sekolah sudah sepi. Boruto ingat, adiknya selalu menunggunya di kantin sekolah—sama seperti dirinya dan teman-temannya saat membahas tugas. Tapi, tak satupun siswa yang dikenal Boruto di sana. Para pengurus kantin juga mulai berberes untuk menutup pintu kantin.

Boruto berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Himawari langsung. Saat membuka ponselnya, ada pesan masuk. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari adiknya sendiri; berisi pesan pemberitahuan bahwa Himawari pulang sendiri.

Bocah Uzumaki itu cepat-cepat menghubungi Himawari. Sayangnya, operator berkata kalau ponsel Himawari sedang sibuk. Nyatanya, ponsel sang adik ditaruh di dalam tasnya. Jadi, Himawari tak bisa mendengar suara deringnya.

Boruto panik. Ia menghubungi sang ibu, menanyakan apakah Himawari sudah sampai di rumah atau belum.

 _"Himawari-chan belum sampai di rumah, Boruto-kun."_

Jawaban itu membuat Boruto semakin khawatir. Terlebih, ia belum tahu bahwa kondisi Himawari sedang tidak sehat.

Boruto menghubungi ayahnya.

 _"Maaf, Boruto. Tou-san sedang sibuk. Harusnya kau yang menjemput Himawari, 'kan?"_

Hati Boruto seperti tertusuk; Menyesal. "Iya, Tou-san," jawabnya lesu. "Aku akan jemput Himawari sekarang." Ia berbohong, tapi Boruto mengatakannya dengan sebuah tekad.

Secercah ide melintas di kepala Boruto. Ia menyusuri jalan ke arah rumahnya dari sekolah Himawari. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan sang adik. Sekaligus berharap agar Himawari dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hampir sekitar satu kilometer mengayuh pedal, barulah Boruto melihat Himawari sedang berjalan di trotoar. Tubuh sang adik sempoyongan. Ia melangkah sambil menumpukan tangan pada tembok-tembok di sisi kirinya.

"Himawari!" Boruto mengayuh cepat agar bisa menyusul sang adik.

Bruk!

Boruto menjatuhkan sepedanya di trotoar. Ia menopang Himawari yang nyaris pingsan.

Sambil ditopang Boruto, Himawari perlahan naik ke boncengan sepeda kakaknya. Mereka pulang sebelum si bungsu Uzumaki itu pingsan total.

Sampai di rumah, Boruto langsung menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya ke kamar.

Hinata, ibu dari Boruto dan Himawari, menyadari kepulangan mereka. Masih menggunakan celemek, ia mengantar dua porsi makan siang untuk kedua anaknya.

Belum sampai di kamar, Boruto langsung menyambar nampan dari tangan ibunya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali lagi ke kamar. Hinata heran melihat tindakan Boruto barusan. Penasaran, ia pun mengintip ke dalam kamar mereka. Apa yang dilihatnya?

Manis.

Mungkin itu yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

Himawari yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, terduduk lemas di atas kasur. Boruto yang masih memakai seragam juga, menyuapi adiknya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Ayo, Himawari! Makanlah! Kau kuat! Kau kuat! Jangan sakit!"

Samar-samar, Hinata tersenyum mendengar seruan Boruto itu. Ia menarik daun pintu kamar pelan, berusaha menutup benda kayu itu tanpa suara.

"Maaf, ya!"

Hinata menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku lagi!"

Di tengah keheningan luar kamar, Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kalau Himawari sedang demam. Soalnya, aku lihat Himawari selalu kuat."

Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia menarik telinga dari sisi pintu, lalu beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk memasak.

 **-Owaru-**

 **ASDFGHJKL AKHIRNYA BORUHIMAAAAAA XDDD *terharu* Memang sengaja saya buat singkat a.k.a cuma drabble, supaya pas dengan FISIK canon-nya BoruHima XDDD *masih terharu***

 **BoruHima... cocok jadi incest nggak, ya? *taboked* Ah, gomen -_-a**

 **Mind to review?**

 **P.S: Ayo, tebak, kedua nama teman Boruto itu! XD**


End file.
